Femininity Aspect Manifestation
The power to manifest the aspects of femininity. Variation of Aspect Manifestation. Female counterpart of Masculinity Aspect Manifestation. Also Called *Femininity Aspect Embodiment *The Woman *Womanhood Capabilities The user embodies the conceptual attributes, traits and behaviors of femininity/womanhood and gains power from aspects they represent each reflecting the ideal status of being by their physicality, mentality, spirituality and so on. Standards traits of femininity are traditionally viewed differently throughout cultures and historical periods, but commonly include gentleness, empathy, sensitivity and even their biological sex that users emphasizes their powers and is often associated with their rewards, consequences and responsibility. The feminine aspects can be different for the principles of womanhood, the foundations in gender identity and perceptions of reality. Both males and females can exhibit masculine aspects, traits and behavior even tho they are different their still connected to the aspects of masculinity. Aspects *'Beauty:' Beauty can be its own curse and/or blessing which is inherently given to women. Women are incredible beautiful all on their own reflecting their own uniqueness. Everyone women is ultimately seen as something beautiful by internal or external perceptions. *'Emotional:' Every woman are highly emotional beings which made them both highly empathic and emotionally sensitive. Because of their empathy women came to become truly understanding to the emotions of others especially for themselves as women especially for those they came to love the most in life. *'Lunar:' The Moon in some cultures and religions is seen the symbol of femininity because of the fundamental nature of the moon reflecting woman themselves it grants woman a personal state of empowerment by the moon. *'Mammaries:' Mammaries are a common icon to womanhood which provides a woman nourishment for infants, physical attraction and even sexual excitement. Breasts can have such powerful a effect towards others and proven to be essential in a women even tho others have seen them as either a burden or gift in their own lives. *'Purity:' Purity of a woman can of is delicate, woman can reflect purity itself by their kindness and compassion, making their purity embody their innocence by it untainted nature all on its own. *'Sexuality:' Sexuality is universally innately within humans both men and women. Female sexuality and behavior can be seen just as similar to males, being sexual beings women can very much be sexually active by the foundation of their sexual nature. *'Yonic:' The yonic is considered the very symbol of the fertility of women by the lifecycle of pregnancy which allows women to bring new life to the world for them to move on in life through the yonic, granting the status of motherhood. Motherhood by it's own foundation is what ultimately the thing that creates a strong bond to a women and their child. Associations *Aspect Manifestation *Amazon Physiology *Masculinity Aspect Manifestation *Mother Goddess Physiology *Yin Generation Known Users See Also: Femininity Tropes. *Eve (Abrahamic Religions); Prime Being *Aphrodite/Venus (Greco-Roman Mythology) *Gaia (Greco-Roman Mythology) *The Triple Goddess (Wicca Mythology) *Hecateae/The Three (DC Comics/Vertigo) Gallery Nature.jpg|Gaia (Greco-Roman Mythology) is a nature goddess who represents motherhood by the feminine fertility.